


Sense of Home

by hyesoodal



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Slight Yang Jeongin/Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyesoodal/pseuds/hyesoodal
Summary: When your crush just happens to be one of your brothers best friends things can be awkward.





	1. An Old Feeling And a New Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone Hyesoo here. This is my first time posting any of my writing on here so don’t be too harsh lmao. if you have advice or comments feel free to comment. I hope you all enjoy :)

You were walking out into the school parking lot towards your car when you heard a voice call out.

“(Y/N) wait!” It was your twin brother Seungmin. While technically he wasn’t your twin you were the same age. You were adopted when you were young so you didn’t quite look like the rest of your family but you were still as close as can be. You looked up and saw that Seungmin was followed by his three close friends Felix, Jisung, and Hyunjin. You knew all of them somewhat well since they were always hanging out at your house, but you never tried to get to know the three of them any better because of your shyness. Felix was kind and a big jokester, Jisung was a ray of literal sunshine and the one who always tried to start conversations with you, and Hyunjin, well you could never speak to him. He was the most popular boy in your senior year. He was always surrounded by girls swooning after him. And you you’ve also had a crush on him for ages.

“(Y/N) I took the bus this morning… could you drive us all home?” Seungmin asked in a pleading voice. Oh great they’re coming over again you thought.

“I don’t really have a choice if I want to be a good sibling…” you said somewhat reluctantly. You got into the driver’s seat with Seungmin in shotgun while the three other boys piled in the back of your car.

“I’m so glad it’s almost summer! The weather’s so nice” exclaimed Jisung from the backseat.

“I prefer the fall but if you like this weather so much you could all walk home,” you replied sarcastically.

“How could you like fall more,” Felix said in a playfully offended tone.

“Because people are expected to wear shorts and skirts in the summer,” you replied monotonously desperately wishing the car ride was over as you became more aware of Hyunjin's presence.

“What do you have something against shorts and skirts you weirdo,” your brother teased you.

“Nah they’re fine… I just hate my body,” you said with a shrug. Instantly regretting the awkward tension you created. Minutes passed until you pulled into your driveway and booked it up to your room. Once you were safely tucked away in seclusion you recounted what had just happened. I can’t believe I was self deprecating in from of him! Him was Hwang Hyunjin the one out of the three boys you tried to avoid the most because of your massive crush on him and the thought of him liking you back was unbelievable.

\---

I’m hungry but is it worth it to get food? You were debating going downstairs just in case you ran into one of the boys down there. Eventually hunger overcame you and you crept downstairs humming the mission impossible theme song.

“You know that song doesn’t actually help you sneak around right,” a voice make you jump and turn quickly around. Your eyes were met by a amused looking Hyunjin.

He’s talking to me! Why is he talking to me?!

“I -um…” you began before he unexpectedly cut you off

“Don’t overthink the summer too much. I’m sure you would look great in any clothes you choose to wear,” he said nonchalantly leaving you confused and flustered. Okay don’t over think that. He probably pities you. Yeah he’s a nice person and didn’t want you to feel bad. You tried to rationalize with yourself. He’s just being nice.

“T-thanks?” You said in more of a question then intended. He flashed you his signature warm smile and headed back into the basement.

\---

“You did what now?”

“Hey not so loud,” you attempted to cover the mouth of the girl next to you as she burst into a fit of giggles. That girl was Daeun Yang. You had met her about a month ago after she transferred to your school and instantly clicked. You could now proudly say that you two were best friends.

“It’s not funny,” you whined at her “now he pities me and like not to mention it was extremely embarrassing.”

“You don’t know that he pities you. I mean isn’t another reason he’s called a prince because he’s such a genuinely nice guy?” She questioned you and she pushed your hand away.

“Maybe he likes you?”

“Argh Daeun don’t get my hopes up. You know that will never happen”

“What will never happen,” a voice rang out. It came from a lanky boy who walked over and sat next to Daeun.

You looked over at him with confusion written all over your face.

“What Daeun you didn’t tell your cute friend you had a baby brother?” He said as he flashed you a smile, his braces accentuating his mischievous childlike charm.

“You have a brother and you didn’t tell me?” You said shocked and somewhat amused.

“It never really came up,” she said shrugging it off, “plus he’s super annoying so like you should thank me. The boy playfully shoved Daeun before turning back to you.

“Nice to meet you I’m Jeongin Yang. You’ve probably never seen me before since I just started here. Daeun got to come here before me because I still had to finish up some studies back in Busan. Anyways I’ve got to go meet up with some friends but we should totally hang out sometimes,” and with that he scurried off to meet his friends.

“Wow I can’t believe he’s already made friends of his first day. He’s always been too outgoing,” Daeun said shaking her head. “So yeah that’s Jeongin. He’s a year below us and a total dork.”

You laughed as you both packed up your lunches and got ready to head back to class.

\---

“(Y/N)! Can you drive us to the arcade?” Your brother called out to you as you were putting your backpack in the trunk.

“Maybe you or one of your friends should get a license so I don’t have to be a chauffeur anymore,” you replied sighing. While your words were harsh Seungmin knew you wouldn’t say no as you kind nature wouldn’t allow you. As you looked up you spotted Jeongin among the normal group of your brothers friends. He smiled at you and seemed to brighten up. Hyunjin eyed you two questioningly and spoke up as everyone else entered your car.

“Jeongin you know (Y/N)?”

“He’s Daeun’s little brother surprisingly. I found out and met him this morning actually,” you interjected with sudden confidence. This was a big step up from the usual one worded responses you usually produced when around Hyunjin. Something about Jeongin made you feel more comfortable. You focused your attention to pulling out of the school parking lot while the boys went back to their normal conversing. You couldn’t help but notice that Hyunjin was being quieter than normal.


	2. Acquaintances and Awkward Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone. Enjoy!

The moment you pulled into the arcade parking lot all five of the boys in your car burst out in pure childish excitement causing you to giggle.  
“Do you mind like… hanging around here until we need a ride back home? The boys are gonna sleep over.” You turned your head to see Seungmin leaning toward you. His eyes pleading with you like a dog trying to get food.  
“Sure,” you replied like it was no big deal. You couldn’t say no to those puppy dog eyes. On the inside you were freaking out. Spending a Friday afternoon roaming the streets by the arcade wasn’t really you ideal plan. Sure you loved taking in the scenery but you didn’t want to look like a loser walking around by yourself. As you saw the boys disappear into the arcade doors you sighed and un-clicked your seatbelt. You decided to do your homework so you wouldn’t have to worry about it the night before it was due like usual. 

\---

A bit later there was still no sign of the boys ending there fun so you decided to get out of the car and stretch your legs. The sun was beginning to set and you were in awe of the beautiful colors in the sky. You started down the block and only got a quarter of the way down before a tap on your shoulder scared you. You jumped and quickly turned around, greeted by a large braced smile.  
“Sorry for startling you (Y/N),” Jeongin apologized grinning.  
“It’s okay Jeongin… are you guys done?” You questioned him looking around to see that he was alone.  
“Nah the rest are still in there; I just needed a breather.”  
“Oh.”  
“Can I join you on your walk?” He questioned with a tilt of his head. He resembled a confused little fox and you couldn’t help but accept his offer. The both of you walked around for a while until you heard the voice of the rest of the boys echoing the empty streets.  
“I guess they’re done now,” Jeongin said motioning back to the car. You nodded and followed him, meeting up with everyone else in the process.  
“What were you do up to,” Seungmin teased as the other boys laughed. All of them except Hyunjin you noted. Maybe he’s in a bad mood today… he was so quiet earlier too.  
“Haha Seungmin you’re just jealous that I won’t reciprocate your feelings,” Jeongin retorted, laughing as well. You laughed along confused at this comment. Seeing the confusion on you face Felix leaned over and whispered into your ear.  
“They have a love hate relationship, always teasing each other,” he whispered. A low chuckle followed that sent chills down your spine. You pulled away nodding.  
“Okay boys pile in,” you cheered while hopping into the driver’s seat.

\---

As soon as you got home you beelined it to your room. You heard the boys follow you upstairs.  
“Minnie what’s up,” you asked in confusion. Pulling him aside while the rest of the boys were safely in his room.  
“Don’t worry we’ll go to the basement soon. I just wanted to show the guys something.” You just nodded, walked into your room, and shut the door behind you. You plopped yourself on your bed and sighed deeply. The clock on your nightstand told you it was 5:30 pm. _Guess I should preoccupy myself till dinner._


	3. Convenient Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry :/ I’ve been hella busy and I know it’s been like almost half a year, but I’m thinking of continuing finally!! Thank you for all of your support and patience!

It had been awhile since your brother and his group of rambunctious friends left the room next to your’s in favor of the basement. You had been filling the time until dinner with many an activity. You read some, doodled some, even sang along to some music on youtube. It was about 6:30 pm and you were starting to get a bit hungry. You started lifting yourself off your bed when you heard a knock at your bedroom door.  
“Come in?” you said aloud, voice cracking a bit from not using it in a while. The door opened and you were greeted with a chuckling Jeongin. You blushed, flustered as he had obviously heard your voice betray you.  
“H-hey shut up!,” you yelled throwing one of the many pillows on your bed at him.   
“Sorry sorry,” he replied still chuckling “We’re all ordering pizza and Seungmin wanted to know what you wanted.”   
“Why didn’t he just text me like he normally does?” you questioned the younger boy.  
“I offered to come ask you, so I did,” he answered with a grin.  
“And why would you do that… I thought all teenage boys were suppose to be lazy?”  
“Maybe I just wanted to see you.” Wow this boy was smooth. You felt your face flush and quickly picked up water bottle to distract yourself  
“Well you can tell Minnie I just eat whatever.” Jeongin noticed your blush and decided to tease you more.  
“Are you embarrassed (Y/N)? Awwwww, Actually the reason I came up to ask you was because Hyunjin offered and Seungmin sent me up instead.” Jeongins words came out just as you took a swig from your water bottle and you almost spit water out.  
“H-hyunjin offered?” you sputtered out choking a bit.  
“Yeah,” Jeongin said with a raised eyebrow, “Is there a reason you forgot how to drink water when I mentioned him?”  
“Uh of course not. Anyways you have my order you can go tell Minnie.” You said trying to act casually.  
“You Like Hyunjin hyung don’t you!” Jeongin said, adding a dramatic gasp afterwards. How could this kid read you so well?  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Jeongin.”  
“Don’t worry (Y/N) your secret is safe with me,” he said with a wink as he got up and left your room. Once you heard him go down the staircase you fell backwards onto your bed with a sigh. Why did it feel like you suddenly had a new younger brother.

\---

“(Y/N) PIZZA IS HERE!” your brother yelled up the stairs, breaking the silence you had been enjoying. You started to get up when you remembered that Jeongin knew your secret. Jeongin knew, and was currently hanging out with your brother and Hyunjin. Well shit. If that kid said anything he was dead.   
You descended the staircase and were pleasantly met with the smell of hot pizza. You closed your eyes and sighed at the aroma filling your nose.  
“Hey (Y/N) stop before you drool or something,” your moment of bliss interrupted by your brother’s comment and laughter.  
“Whatever Minnie,” you said while playfully pushing him over to reach the pizza. You knew for a fact you could eat all three pies yourself if you didn’t have to share. But unfortunately for you the five boys lounging in you kitchen meant you had to restrain yourself from the heavenly bliss that was fresh pizza. 

\---

The next morning you woke up still content from the numerous slices you ate the night before. The alarm clock on your nightstand told you it was already 11 am. All things considered you’d count that as waking up early. You paired your phone to the speaker on your desk deciding that the basement was far enough from your room that you wouldn’t wake the slumbering teenaged boys two floors below you.   
Your morning “routine,” if you could really call it that, was simple enough. You blasted music and tried to make yourself as presentable as your daily plans needed you to be. Luckily for you, your room was one with a connected bathroom, as you convinced your parents that Seungmin didn’t need one since he basically lived in the basement anyways. As you washed your face you heard a knock on your door. Expecting your brother, you walked over to open it. However, you didn’t to see a fluffy messy haired Hyunjin standing outside your bedroom. Nor did he expect to see you standing there face still dripping with water and cleanser.   
A startled sound left you mouth and you immediately shut the door, followed by an unceremonious “fuck.” You were about to hide in your closet out of shame when you heard a goofy giggle coming from behind your closed door. You quickly rushed back to the bathroom and finished rinsing your face before hurrying back to your bedroom door.   
Opening it once again you have Hyunjin an awkward wave. “Hi let me try that again, sorry I was expecting Minnie,” you managed to get out without your stutter surfacing.   
As it turns out Hyunjin was the first of the five boys to have awaken and he heard your music so he decided to come say hi. And so you two decided to cook breakfast for when the rest of the boys woke up. 

\---

By 12:30 the rest of the boys had joined you in the kitchen. Most of them thanking you for cooking and teasing Hyunjin that it was supring that he hadn’t burnt down the kitchen. Every now and then you caught the boys, minus Hyunjin, whispering and laughing at something you couldn’t quite hear. But you soon forgot about that as Daeun texted you that she was almost at your house for your weekly hangout.   
When she arrived you gave Jeongin’s hair a playful ruffle and dragged you upstairs to your room and away from the “testosterone monsters called highschool boys,” her words not yours. 

\---

The day went buy and Jeongin would frequently go back and fourth between hanging out with your the rest of the boys and you and Daeun.   
“Did you know that Hyunjin and (Y/N) made breakfast together,” Jeongin told his sister in a teasing voice.   
“Oh?” Daeun replies shooting you a look that made you roll your eyes.   
“Oh c’mon you two are really something. He woke up first and heard that I was up so he decided to come and hang out so he wouldn’t be bored out of his mind. Can you blame him? Being the first one up at a sleepover is the worst.” You countered, but Jeongin just gave you a look.   
“Oh I’m sure that’s the case,” He started insincerely, “it’s just that the Hyunjin I knOw is impossible to wake up and is never, emphasis on never, the first one up.”  
“Oh shush Innie you literally just met him,” Daeun said nudging her brother, “but it is rather convenient for dear (Y/N).”  
“Well it’s true,” he protested, “Felix was telling me how shocked he was that Hyunjin was up before Seungmin!” During the siblings exchange you noticed your face heating up at the thought that maybe Hyunjin just wanted to spend time with you. But you tried to push that thought out of your mind as to not get your hopes up. It was just coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a little rusty since it’s been a while, but I hope you all still enjoy!


End file.
